The Gallagher ones
by ImogenXx
Summary: When the charmed ones aren't really the charmed ones.  Paige and her husband split their daughters up at birth in hope of protecting them.  The secret has been kept for long but what will happen when they find out the truth?  All will be revealed  More in
1. Before they knew

I do not own any of this! Ally Carter owns Gallagher academy – she rocks!

Summary

when Cammie is injured the truth comes out and with that a whole world of new evil!

Prologue

In San Francisco a pregnant Paige was about to give birth to her third child, the true charmed ones. After discovering the misunderstanding about the charmed ones Piper, Phoebe and Paige had sort of been happy about it all knowing now that they didn't have this big weight on their shoulders anymore they also felt like they had lost a part of themselves.

After knowing this and the angel of destiny's choice was still there if they wanted to take it. They took it thought changed it just slightly, they got to keep their powers but the demons no longer knew who they were. So they had a life free of demon attacks, until Paige found Joe Solomon, another witch, ever since Henry had been killed Paige had closed her heart off to any man who tried to enter until Phoebe met Coop ,the cupid, who helped Paige get back on track yada yada yada married Phoebe yada yada yada had kids yayda yada yada , you can see where I'm hoping not to go with this (into a lot of detail). So any way Paige met Joe Solomon who taught at the

Gallagher Academy for exceptional young women fell in love and got married.

Happy ending right? WRONG!

When it was found that Paige was going to give birth to the real charmed ones she decided to slit her children up so that demons wouldn't come after them (she'd not wanted what happened to Wyatt when he was a baby to happen to her children). So she bound Cameron and Rebecca's powers and gave them to Joe so he could take them to someone who would take care of them but didn't know about the whole magic thing and since the Morgan's had just lost a baby girl born at the same time as Cameron but didn't know it yet Joe switched the children in hope of keeping his daughter safe. Which it did for some amount of time.

He could not decide who to give Rebecca to so he waited and waited until the Baxter's came home and asked them to look after her until the time was right for her to know the truth. The Baxter's understood and kept Bex as safe as they could without making her feel smothered or unwanted.

The girls grew up living fairly normal lives until they were taken to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women (you know the place I mentioned earlier, the school for spies oops I didn't mention that part did I? I'll explain later).

SO…

To summarise my rather long explanation:

Paige, Piper, Prue and Phoebe not the real power of three

Paige married Joseph, Joe, Solomon.

Paige and Joe's children are the charmed ones (power of three)

The charmed ones were separated at birth for their own protection (even though their mother did not like it!)

Two of the daughters have met.

One daughter lives with Paige

This is set after the 4th book of GG and after season finale of Charmed.

And Henry's dead


	2. The escape

Now

Cammie took one last look around the place she called home making sure she wouldn't forget anything not that she would she'd been trained not to. Cammie goes or should I say went to the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women known more to the students as spy school. For the past few years Cammie had studied 14 different languages, protection and enforcement, covert operations and more and right now she couldn't believe she was leaving it behind. She was leaving the place she knew as safe with the boy many thought was dangerous not to mention the fact his mother and the circle of cavan were after Cammie.

"Do you really think this is a good idea Zach?" Cameron Morgan turned to the dark haired boy beside her before she heard a scream coming from the floor above. _Bex_. She thought.

"Cameron Morgan what do you mean you're leaving?" Bex, Rebecca, Baxter scream asked as she ran down the stairs.

Cammie turned to the boy next to her who shouted

"yeah I do and no let's run!"

"Well that's one thing I think we can agree on doing. Bye Bex." Cammie called behind her.

"Cameron Ann Morgan you get your little spy ass back here!" Bex called

"Technically not a spy ass well not yet anyway!"

"You made me do this you have only yourself to blame!"

"What are you … don't you dare Rebecca Baxter don't you dare!"

"Cammie what is she talking about?" A rather cute worried look spread across.

"You don't want to know well you do cause you're gonna have to stop it!"

"Stop what?" Zach lingered on the last word before realizing Bex had pressed the panic button in Cammie's room and sent them down.

"Stop that." Cammie pointed up to her friend that was no longer alone. Every Gallagher girl student teacher and many parents were stood above them and on their way down.

"Oh. SHIT! Come on Cammie we gotta leave."

"Now!" Cammie finished for him.

As they ran through the hall they could hear foot steps approaching and all that was going through Cammie's mind was _I really thought we would have more time, I didn't think anyone would find it that fast let alone find me that fast. I know I'm at the front door but I thought they would think I wouldn't leave in such obvious easy way they know me which might be why they realised I would do this gosh I'm an idiot! Anyway gotta run gotta make another plan how to get out how to get out? They'll have the front door guarded now not to mention the other 65 ways out. This thought is lasting a while but I need it. So if all exits are blocked how…_ Her thought was interrupted by Zach saying

"No one is on the roof and I have a helicopter up there…"

"Wait you have a helicopter?"

"Yeah I have connections." 

"With what. Helicopters are us?"

"Nice time to joke while we're running from your super spy mother." Zach was serious but sarcastic not to mention very cute all at the same time

"Yeah it is isn't it?" Cammie took a glance at Zach's annoyed face and laughed.

"Yeah laugh it up Gallagher girl you wont be laughing when your has you guarded 24/7."

"And she doesn't already?"

"Well if she did you wouldn't have gotten away in the first place now would you?" Cammie was about to argue but then thought better and just said.

"Good point." And them ran faster than she ever had in her life taking many detours and trying not to let on where she was actually going she looked behind her and it had quite obviously worked because there was no following and or yells saying they thought she was going to the roof so Zach and Cammie just ran on and on until they reached Zach's helicopter.

"We're here." He said while smiling.

"And the pilot would be?" Cammie asked.

Zach simply pointed at himself and got in.

"You can fly?" Cammie asked in utter disbelief.

"Yeah and you might want to hurry before they get up here!"

Just as Zach finished speaking the roof doors opened letting over 50 students 3 of which were her best friends not to mention her mother, aunt and secret service agents talking into walkie-talkies telling them they had her and she's on the roof.

Cammie grabbed Zach's outstretched hand and climb in, looked back on the crown with an apologetic look before turning to Zach holding him tight and telling him to go higher. Her aunt can jump pretty high when she wants to and she did. Abby managed to grab the helicopter only to have her niece kick her back to the ground well the roof really but you know what I mean.

Cammie heard the yells of her mother towards the agents to get her daughter back, screams from her best friends and some crying. She felt a little regret for leaving like that but it was better for them if the didn't know where she was and had no contact if they did they might get hurt or worse.


	3. Waking up

There are no feelings between Joe and Rachel-Morgan

Melinda is Phoebe's daughter.

3 weeks had past since Cammie's great escape when a certain ex-circle member/teacher/father (no one but him knows he is one) woke after a dangerous event in a certain place called the tombs at Blackthorn Institute for boys.

The good news made everyone forget about looking for Cammie and worry about how he is and stuff like that.

Joseph Solomon was a man with a secret and a past with evil (both magical and non-magical) he had gotten himself out of both but that didn't stop what he had one even though his wife had forgiven him he was not sure any one else could.

Just before the man awoke he saw his wife and child, Jenna, the one who knew about magic, Paige simply said "Find her" and left again. After this Joe woke with a gasp and sitting upright causing absolute agony in every part of his body if he thought that hurt I bet he couldn't wait to lie back down! When he lay back down it took everything he had not to scream in agony. His head hit the pillow and he let out a breath he didn't realise he had been holding in.

He was playing his wife's words over and over in his head when the heavy metal door opened with a painfully loud screech. Rachel Morgan walked inside. He knew this however continued staring at the ceiling and closed his eyes hoping she would just leave.

"I know you're awake. So you might as well open you're eyes Joe"

Joe groaned "How." Rachel pointed at herself just as Zach had done so many times.

"Spy." She said simply.

"How about CCTV?"

"That too."

Joe groaned again after rather stupidly moving to try sit up. Still wondering what on earth his wife meant. Who does he have to find. He doesn't know of anyone going missing then again he doesn't know how long he was unconscious. So for all he knew a student could be missing heck it could be Cammie or Bex. He shot up again and tried not to scream but couldn't help himself. All Rachel did was laugh.

"Thanks I'm glad you find my pain humorous."

"What made you sit up like that?"

"Ummmm without sounding paranoid."

"Joe you always sound paranoid."

"True can I finish now?"

"Go ahead."

"Is anyone I'm not sure how to say this but ummm missing?"

"Missing, missing how could anyone go missing from here?"

"Stop avoiding the question and answer."

"*sigh* Cameron, Cameron has run away with Zach."

"Uh…"

"Before you ask I don't know where but I can tell you it has been 3 weeks since they left and 2 months since the tombs. Why did you ask that anyway?"

"Nothing well it's ummm nothing. Where's Rebecca?"

"London and going crazy." Joe got up ignoring the pain and tried to take a step only to fail and fall get back up and repeat the process many times before answering the unasked question 'what are you doing'.

"I need to see her!"

"What why? Joe look at yourself you can barely walk." 

"I need to see her Rachel and I need to see her now!" He realised it came out a little too aggressive but he's a protective father what could he do?

"Joe you can go and see her but you need to tell me why." 

"I can't."

"Why?"

"Because if I do it will change everything and Rachel, I know you're strong but you could not deal with what I know. It might tear you apart inside."

"Seriously Joe you're not making any sense."

"Just give me the phone and Abe Baxter's number and leave please."

"Yeah right sure just a minute." Rachel left the room handing Joe the phone and number. I'll call them later he decided and went to phone his wife.

He typed in the number and hoped they were there and that there were no demon attacks happening right now. It felt like forever until Piper picked up the phone. Before she said anything he heard Wyatt shouting her then orbing in. "Mom I need…"

"Not now Wyatt I'm on the phone," Joe just smiled at the sound of his nephew's voice, a nephew I might add that he had not seen for at least 2 years "sorry hello." Piper said into the phone.

"What's Wyatt up to now?" Joe said almost in tears because he wasn't there with them.

"Joe. Oh my gosh. How are you?"

"Depends on what you know."

"What?"

"The tombs, blackthorn, Cammie, anything?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"In that case I'm fine."

"You're lying."

"Yes but…" I heard Wyatt say

"Hey is that Uncle Joe?" he obviously hoped it was.

"Yeah Wyatt it is." Piper replied and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey buddy *Groan* how's it going?"

"From what I just heard I'm guessing better than you."

"*laugh* Any demons lately?"

"Just a few, hold on a sec," Wyatt turned and called is brother "CHRIS!"

Joe heard the familiar sound of orbs as his other nephew entered the room and by the sound of his voice he was very annoyed.

"What?" He said angrily.

"You might not want to talk like that with your mother and uncle listening." Piper chimed in waving the phone.

"You mean?..."

"Hey Kiddo.*Groan*"

"Uncle Joe? What happened?"

"That doesn't matter can you *scream of agony and a bang*."

"Joe are you sure you're ok?"

"Yeah Piper stop worrying. I'll be fine." More cries of pain as Joe got up.

"I'll keep on worrying if you don't stop crying out in pain. I think Chris can feel it too."

"Oh. New power."

"You bet now stop making my son roll in agony on the floor."

"Sorry Piper, Chris."

"It's fine but seriously dude what the hell happened to you?"

"All I'm gonna say is explosion."

"Explosion! Is that my husband on the phone and no one thought to tell me?" Paige questioned.

"Hey Sweetie. How are you oh and just before I loose the nerve did you know that Cammie's missing?" Joe tried to say innocently and to get it over and done with.

"Cammie's what?" Three voices in the background yelled all at once.

"Yeah I did that's why I told you. But what I didn't know is that you're seriously injured. What happened in this explosion?"

"I was trying to protect Cammie. The circle found me."

"The circle well at least it wasn't demons." Paige said rather happily a little too happily for Joe's liking.

"Thanks Honey that's great. Look When I leave you'll be able to sense me but not until then. At that time I need you to come and I need you to help. I'm about to call Abe to check on Bex but as far as I know she's fine * scream of agony-yet again* I'll try ring you again soon but it's amazing I actually got a phone working in this place. Have fun boys, Piper say hi to Leo for me and Phoebe tell Melinda to stay out of trouble and Jenna that I miss her. Paige do I really have to say how much I love you?"

"Yes."

"Fine. I love you more than you'll ever know."

"Good."

"Oh and do you not love me?"

"Maybe I do you'll just have to wait to find out."

"Aunt Paige stop it." Chris and Wyatt whined.

"Oh shut you two. Just cause you haven't seen your daddy for while doesn't mean this should affect you."

"Bye guys." Joe said.

"Bye Uncle Joe." The boys said in unison.

"I miss you Joe. Tell me you'll come home soon."

"I'm sorry love I can't. *kiss* Bye." Joe put the phone down and called the number in his hand.

_I wonder how they will react. I bet Rachel has already told them. Or at least I hope. Here goes._

Joe dialled the number. Pick up and don't shout, Pick up and don't shout.

"Hello." Oh thank god it's Bex.

"Bex."

"Mr. Solomon. Do I need to get my parents?"

"Not right now. What happened when Cammie ran away?"

"Why do you need to know?"

"Can you just tell me I went through all of this with Rachel just tell me please."

"Ok. Well…" Bex replayed everything that happened in her head and told her teacher.

"Thanks Bex. Now can you go get your dad please?"

"Sure. One minute." Bex left the phone and Mr. Solomon waited.

"Hello?"

"Abe?"

"Joe?" There was no hiding the surprise in his voice.


	4. Abe Baxter and the whightlighter

My first scene change chappie. Yay!

"Joe?" There was no hiding the surprise in his voice.

"Yeah. I know you probably don't want to talk to me but…"

"Look if this is about Cammie I don't know anything."

"No. It's about Bex."

"What."

"Since Cammie ran the demons know who they are and they're going to attack. You need to call Paige."

"Joe I haven't spoken to Paige in years."

"It's the same number just" He yelled in pain and fell to the floor. "Make sure you nghh talk Paige nt Piper she'd she'd explode if she knew something might happen to Bex on second thought talk, talk, to Leo he's the only one without a temper. See what he can do to help them, help them leave the house." Joe was rambling and Abe wasn't catching a word of it."

"Joe I didn't get a word of that."

"Ring the Manor talk to Leo get Bex someplace safe."

"Ok, but how are you alive you're dead there was an explosion you can't be alive."

"Thanks Abe. But I do love being the impossible!"

"Sorry it's just… I thought you were dead I was all set to tell Bex the truth."

"Bad idea no one but me should tell her. Well Paige could but she knows me. So I guess…"

"Joe."

"Yeah?"

"Rambling."

"Right sorry. I've got to go. You know what to do."

"You make it sound like a mission old friend."

"Ha. Well maybe it is. Goodbye.

"Bye." Joe hung up leaving a baffled Abe on the other end.

London 5 minutes later

"Grace! GRACE!"

Abe Baxter called from the bottom of the stairs. He had just ended a rather strange phone call with a man he thought was dead about the daughter who isn't really his.

"What Abe?"

"Joe Solomon is back."

"What? He's dead you spoke to him? We need to catch him what if he does something he could get Bex killed!"

"I know but I'm pretty sure Rachel has him locked inside the academy. She knows him and how stupid he can be. I think we're safe. But I need to call someone. He told me to talk to Leo." Abe was looking through the drawers "Damn it," he hit his hand on the desk "Grace. Do you know where the number is?"

"Yeah, umm over here." Grace walked to the kitchen and came back with a tattered and torn piece of paper containing the Halliwell's phone number. Abe took and dialled it.

San Francisco

*Boom* "Leo" *bang* "Leo! Orb your ass down here" Piper screamed.

"What?"

"You get phone I'll get demons!"

"Right," Leo orbed the phone to him and then upstairs, "hello?"

"Leo?"

"Yeah. Who is this?"

"Abe Baxter. I'm looking after Rebecca."

"Oh yeah. I take it you heard from Joe then."

"Yeah is she really in danger."

"Well it's a possibility but we're not sure."

"So what do you think we should do?"

"As her Uncle obviously I want her here but as her Wightlighter I think you should stay put and act as if everything's normal just be careful and if anything happens get Bex to shout my name real loud I'll hear her and I'll come, with back up."

"Back up?"

"The sisters and kids."

"Kids?"

"Magical kids. Anyway if anything happens keep Bex close and call me."

"Would now be a good time to call?"

"No why?"

"There's something here." The phone died and there was no more contact.

And Back to London.

"Abe, ABe! ABE!" *Bang* Joseph Solomon landed in the Baxter's house in a swarm of blue and white lights (turns out Paige wasn't the only witch-lighter born at the time) and fell to the floor_ God orbing drains your energy when you're hurt_ Joe thought bitterly to himself. _Demons great just what I need!_ Joe tried to get up and failed groaning.

Joe wasn't the only orbing being that entered the house. Leo, Chris and Wyatt were the only ones that came as the rest were fighting demons at the manor.

"Duck!" Leo shouted to his sons who them ignored him stood up straight and turned the fireballs back on the demons. "Do you too really have to disobey me when it comes to fighting?" Chris and Wyatt just looked at each other and smiled. They loved winding their dad up! There was a little more fireball throwing and orbing. Disobeying and laughing until the demons were gone.

"nghh nggggghhhhh oh for gods sake do I really have to go back to screaming for some attention here? Fine," Joe muttered to himself everyone too busy fussing over Bex to notice him, "Arrrrrrrrrrrrrrgggggggggggggg!" That wasn't fake while trying to get up-idiot-he whacked himself on the drawers. _Stupid man!_ Joe thought and knew that many would agree.

"Uncle Joe!" Chris yelled "Would you stop hurting yourself you're no longer the only one that feels your pain you know."

"Sorry mate little help?"

"Yeah." Chris walked over.

"No healing. I've got to go back to Rachel and I can't miraculously have recovered over night."

"I don't think no healing is a good idea Joe," Leo came over from Bex "I also don't think your wife would want you to go without healing either."

"Seriously Uncle Joe I love ya and all but I can't stand your pain I gotta go." Chris orbed out.

"Go with him and help your mom Wyatt." Leo instructed his eldest child who then orbed out leaving some rather funny looking faces behind.

"Wait you know each other?" Bex asked the question not aimed at anyone in particular but hoped she would find out about her teacher and the man she recognised but couldn't place.

"It's kind of a long story." Abe said as he walked up to Joe.

"And would this long story be the one that explained everything dad?" Bex was annoyed, she'd been woken at 2am to a fight she didn't need to be at only to find that there was a long story that would never be told but would help to explain a lot!

"Joe what happened?" Abe showed genuine concern for the man he once thought was evil.

"Zach's mother took me to the tombs battle explosion smoke fire, I'm not even going to mention what happened before that anyway yeah a lot of pain. So home now questions later please. Please tell me Piper's not lost her touch for potions." He said and turned to Leo.

"Yeah she's still the best I know." Leo replied. No matter how manly he may be he was not afraid to admit that he had missed his brother in law and liked being able to talk to his face.

"Can we go now?"

"To ours pissed off wives sure. Bye Abe, Grace, Bex."

"Yeah bye. Leaving now please." Blue and white lights surrounded the two men. Bex turned to the people she thought were her parents stared and stormed upstairs.


	5. Finding Cammie

Back to Cammie and Zach (finally)

"Zach it's been three weeks and all that's happened in that time is you falling out of the helicopter and broke your finger."

"Would you stop mentioning that because every time you do it hurts."

"Poor baby Zach why don't you go cry to someone who cares?"

"Nice to know how much you care Gallagher girl."

"Mmm it is, isn't it Blackthorn boy."

"Hey that's not fair I'm no longer a Blackthorn boy."

"And from this summer I'm not a Gallagher girl anymore."

"Whatever. Look at this." Zach motioned Cammie to come over with his hand. Reluctantly Cammie got up from her position on the bed and looked.

"What am I supposed to be looking at?" Cammie raised her eyebrow obviously not seeing what her boyfriend was.

"Tell me are you blind or something Galla- Cammie?"

"No!"

"It's just if you weren't blind you'd see the obvious."

"You're so kind, aren't you?" Came a sarcastic reply but not from Cammie's mouth. Zach and Cammie turned they're heads to see a woman dressed in black at the door. "You know Zach you always did have a way to charm ladies. Especially me. What? Are you not pleased to see you mother? Anyone here would think I'd done something terrible to you. Well I have haven't I? Oh well."

"Cammie get out of here!" Zach instructed the girl beside him who didn't listen. "Ca"

"Zach if she's here I doubt she came alone."

"Your girlfriends smart. Huh, you make your mummy so proud." There was a crash as the woman fell to the floor and behind her stood a little blonde girl with a stun gun.

Cammie and Zach stared at her and she simply raised her eyebrow and said "You really thought I wouldn't be able to find you?"

Zach and Cammie looked at each other then Cammie spoke up and said "We knew you would we just thought we'd be gone by then. But then again Elizabeth Sutton, you are a genius after all."

"Thank you. Just so you can have a head start, I'm not the only one who knows you're here."

"What more Gallagher girls?" Zach asked whilst trying to think up a plan to get away.

"Yes and some others."

"Secret service agents?" It was Cammie's turn to ask the questions.

"Yes but…" Liz left the last word hanging in the air before there were shouts outside.

"Circle members because we didn't already know." Cammie turned to Zach who was looking out of the window onto the chaos outside. "Zach do you have another helicopter waiting on the roof by any chance?"

"Sorry to disappoint. No, no I don't."

"Not the best time in the world for jokes Zach."

"Sorry."

"Ok so plan?"

"Same as before." 

"Oh running what a great plan." Cammie rolled her eyes and headed towards the exit. Liz left and headed towards the rest of the students in the car park saying,

"I don't want to let you go but it's quite obvious you're not going to come and if you came I think you'd be in more danger than you are now because everyone will know where you are."

"Not just running. Running hiding and driving." Cammie rolled her eyes again and looked at the boy next to her who just smirked grabbed her hand and ran.

In the hotel car park- in a black suv that was supposed to be taking Cammie back to school;

"Did you find them?" Rachel Moran asked the girl running towards her.

"Yeah."

"So where are they?"

"Running, possibly gone by now."

"Gone what do you mean gone?" _Wow Mrs. Morgan can shout!___Liz thought while trying to find a way to answer her teacher's question.

"Well… I found them but… Zach's mother was there so I had to use the stun gun on her instead of Cammie and then I had to let Cammie go cause I'd seen circle members coming up the stairs sooooo."

"So you let her go. Elizabeth it took us three weeks to find her and now she knows we can they're gonna try even harder to make sure we don't find them. Remember Macey and Switzerland?"

"Yeah I remember," Came Macey's voice from the back seat, "I still can't believe you fell for that! But why do circle members coming up the stairs have anything to do with Cammie not being here? Couldn't you have taken the elevator?"

"Yeah but. Fine I don't have her because, because… And in completely unrelated news, I think Zach broke his finger!"

Macey laughed. "I knew he would do it someday"

"So Cammie's not here because," _lie Liz think of something!_ " She knocked me out, not for long but long enough."

"Come on then we'll start looking again." Rachel said as she started the car.

In case you're wondering Cammie and Zach did get out and are now in D.C.


	6. From School to san francisco and back

San Francisco

5 demons shimmered out so as not to get killed by Piper Halliwell. Phoebe walked downstairs only just noticing the demons.

"Leo, little healing please." Piper called from her position on the floor. 11 shouts and 5 minute's later blue ad white orbs formed on the couch in the room opposite. Leo walked over to his wife leaving a groaning Joe to try and fail at getting up, this orbing thing was not helping his recovery!

There was an orange glow over Piper's shoulder as Leo was healing the energy ball wound.

"I thought demons weren't supposed to attack you any more." Leo stated.

"Yeah well looks like our little demon friends don't want to play by the rules!" Piper said as if it were the most the most obvious thing in the world.

While discussing why demons suddenly started to attack again Joe had become something unimportant sort of like the broken vase in the hall. Instead of injuring himself even more Joe decided to look around the room to see what had changed. Not a lot he decided. A few things missing and replaced with some kids stuff but other than that nothing was much different. When he'd inspected the living room he looked though to the conservatory and found the same. He eventually wondered where the book of shadows was. Since there were so many Halliwells now he thought it might have moved but then again Halliwells tend to stay under one roof, _Hmm I wonder where everyone sleeps I remember there being so little space Wyatt's nursery was in Piper and Leo's closet. God my body hurts!_

" I still don't understand why demons are attacking again. I mean didn't the angel of destiny say they wouldn't come?" Phoebe asked confused about the deal.

" She said they wouldn't come after you. _Not _your children." Leo, full of answers the same as always, said to the annoyed sisters.

"And you didn't help orbing out on us. Not to mention Wyatt and Chris." Piper was obviously not pleased that her sons had deserted her in a battle. "Where did you go anyway?" This was a question Leo had forgotten the answer to until now.

"Joe." Leo muttered while running out of the room.

"Joe! Joe? What does he mean Joe?" Piper's voice got higher and faster with every word.

Paige- " Joe does he mean my Joe or does he have a charge called Joe?"

Phoebe- "I don't know but I think we should go find out." Piper, Paige and Phoebe ran after Leo to find him arguing with the man Paige loves who they had not seen for three years.

"Leo I thought I told you don't do that!" Joe yelled while Leo was trying to heal him.

"And I thought I told you that your wife wouldn't be very happy if I didn't so…"

"Leo my body my choice!" Joe retorted.

"No he's right. Your wife isn't very happy." Paige raised an eyebrow and walked to her husband who was sat on the couch and trying to get up.

"Hey Paige. Yeah I don't think it would be a good idea to leave severely injured and go back completely healthy. Do you?" His voice was low and quiet as if something had drained all of his energy (That something happened to be orbing)

"Fine but I'm not happy about it!" At this point Chris and Wyatt orbed in.

"And just where have you two been?" Piper demanded.

"With charges." They both answered at the same time.

"Oh and were those charges called Uncle Joe by any chance?"

"Well in the beginning yes but then I left because I couldn't deal with his pain." Chris said kind of quietly.

"Well that's a valid reason Leo should heal you. You're hurting your nephew!" Paige was rather pleased that her nephew's new empathy power was helping her get her husband healed.

"Yeah but reason not to is better." Came an even quieter reply than last time. " And now I have to go." Joe said and orbed out.

"Oh I hate that man." Paige.

"Now you don't sweetie he's just… Well he's Joe simply." Phoebe went up to her sister and gave her a small hug. "And now let's try and find him. Where are the crystals?"

"Phoebes as much as I love your enthusiasm if he's gone back the that school place I don't think you're going to find him." Piper.

"You're right I guess we'll just have to wait till he turns up again." Phoebe

Gallagher Academy

Two helicopters, five cars and 3 vans later the Gallagher girls were home again.

Walking through the entrance hall every student stopped as a man in white stood in front of them all looking rather um well I suppose you could say smug but he wasn't happy it was more of a face you would use when you're teasing people because you can tell that they're disappointed with something they thought they were going to succeed at but didn't.

"So… How'd it go…?" The man asked making the words take longer than they should just for the hell of it. He knew that tone of voice would annoy the headmistress a lot not to mention not being in bed. You see this man had recently been injured and this man (although the headmistress didn't know it) had recently orbed and now felt rather cocky for a reason he didn't honestly know.

The look in the headmistress' eye told Joe that his plan to annoy her had worked rather well.

"How did what go?" Rachel Morgan raised an eyebrow at the teacher out of bed.

"Well it's pretty obvious where you've been. And I think I deserve to be told. Considering."

_FLASH BACK_

"Rachel. You know why I want to and you know what I said is true.

"I just, I don't know."

"I wont tell her but if something happens now I need to be there."

"Fine"

_END FLASH BACK_

"She may be your…" Joe cut her off.

"Save me the speech and tell me where she was."

"New York."

"Huh."

"Huh?"

"I thought she'd go to San Francisco."

"Did you?"

"Yeah I thought she'd be drawn to it."

"Mmhh. Get back in bed!"

"Yeah yeah." Joe replied and walked out.


	7. A little game of hide and seek sorta

Cammie and Bex are twins, Jenna is 10 months older.

"So, where too next?" Zach asked Cammie. They were sat on a train heading to Washington.

"Well I'm gonna say Washington since that's where this train is going."

"Ha. Cute."

"I think we should head to San Francisco next after Washington of course." 

"Yeah well there is something to help in Washington. What is there in San Francisco?"

"There's just something that I can't quite put my finger on and I don't know if I should avoid it or go to it. It's strange really I can't explain it." Cammie added after seeing Zach's strange gaze.

"Well I don't think we should go on your strange feelings considering where it got us last time." 

"That was just luck, or," Cammie turned her head to stare straight into Zach's eyes "it's because you took some money out and used a credit card to pay for the room. My mother's a super spy, what did you think would happen?"

"No you mother's a super witch, and god do you sound like her right now." Zach said this so quietly he hoped Cammie hadn't heard anything at all, he wanted to protect her and he knew exactly what was waiting for her in San Francisco and it wasn't something he wanted her to enter.

"What? Zach I didn't hear you."

_Think fast Zach, come on you're usually good at this. Damn it Cammie makes me so nervous! _

Zach looked down to the floor. "Nothing I was just debating whether to go to San Francisco or not. It doesn't concern you I mean it does but it doesn't matter." He was so tired, he hadn't slept for days, protecting Cammie and trying to hide what she should be able to do soon was hard work. His eyes started to close until he was in a deep sleep.

When Zach looked up again he found he was in a bed._ How the hell did I get here? More to the point where the hell am I? Okay… where's Cammie? Oh god did something happen? I hope not. Grrrrrrrrrr where's Joe when you need him?_

A Female voice interrupted his thoughts but, it wasn't Cammie's no it was an older voice he just couldn't out his finger on whose it was.

"Don't worry Cammie doesn't know I'm here, she doesn't even know who I am. She's pretty strong actually. You're in San Francisco by the way."

"You have got to be kidding. How long was I asleep?"

"Long enough. I take it you were trying to keep her away from here. Smart thing to do. You know exactly what was waiting for her here and you tried to protect her, although it doesn't look like you did a very good job."

In that instant he recognised the voice as Cammie's mother. "Paige!"

"Oh recognise me then do you?" Paige let out a small laugh as she sat down on the bed next to Zach.

"Mm funny, where's Cammie?"

"She went to get some food. Do you know where Joe is?"

"What you can't find him with your magical crystal? If not then he doesn't want you to know."

"I hate it when you're so loyal to him. He left in a hurry last time I saw him. Just before Leo tried to heal him."

"Wait, Joe's awake?"

"Sorry Zach I've got to go, Cammie's coming back." Paige smiled at Zach then orbed out.

_She is really good at not answering my questions, I can't think of one time since I was 12 that she has actually answered my question with an answer instead of another question or not at all._

San Francisco

"I'm back. Bet you couldn't find me." Joseph Solomon was yet again on the couch in the Halliwell manor looking smug as he spoke to his wife.

"Leave it Joe, you know I couldn't. I haven't been able to find you for the past 17 years what would make now any different?"

"Oh I dunno just the fact that there are countless grown up Halliwell witches in this house."

"Okay, there are not that many Halliwell witches Joe." 

"Do you want me to count them?" Even with all the pain he couldn't resist teasing his wife.

"No, Joe I do not. Now do you want to say hello to the rest of the family like your nieces and nephews or are you just going to orb in and out to annoy me?"

"Well as much as I like annoying you, I want to say hi."

"Why is it that you seem completely uninjured until you move?"

"Because if you keep an injury still it tends to stop hurting now doesn't it, not to mention I'm feeling immensely cocky so I can just completely ignore it."

"You're a complicated man."

"True, but, you love me because of it."

"You bet I do."

"Awww dad gross!" Jenna came into the room and gave a disgusted look at her parents, which caused them to laugh.

Next there were a lot of cheers. Hugs, and telling Joe to let Leo heal him – but every time Leo tried Joe orbed out and didn't comeback for at least an hour. It was sort of like a game of hide and seek, Joe would go and orb around with Leo following until eventually going back to the manor or the school.


	8. In San Francisco

In the hotel in San Francisco

"So you brought us to San Francisco then?"

"Is it that obvious?"

"No, but I took a wild guess considering this was where you wanted to go."

"Well, I didn't come here purposefully, I fell asleep too and when the train got to Washington it then headed towards San Francisco."

"So you're telling me that this was completely accidental?" Zach had gotten out of the bed and was looking out of the window from which he could see the Halliwell manor. _I wonder if I should go say hi, although Piper might not appreciate it, considering my mother's trying to kill her niece._ Cammie walked over to him.

"What are you looking at?" Zach turned his head to face Cammie in surprise, he hadn't heard her come over.

"Hm, nothing, I mean something but, oh I'll tell you. Can you see that house over there?" Zach pointed towards the red house. "The red one." Cammie nodded. "I'm betting you didn't know Mr. Soloman was married."

"Mr. Soloman's married!"

"Yup, and he has a daughter, anyway that house is where, well I'm not completely sure who lives there anymore, Piper, Mr. Soloman's sister-in-law lives with her 2 kids and husband, actually her two kids aren't much older than you and me, any way, it doesn't actually matter who lives there because they're not usually any where else, the rest of the family I mean." Then he muttered. "Not even you actually."

"Interesting, so you're saying that Mr. Soloman has a wife and kid. Hmm that thought never really crossed my mind."

"Yeah I am and you're going to stay here while I go and find out where Joe is."

"Why do you never keep his name constant, one minute it's Mr. Soloman and the next it's Joe."

"Well I'm complicated." Zach turned and started walking towards the door. "I'll be back in a few hours ok?"

"Go."

The Halliwell manor

Joe had decided to return to the manor this time and finally gave in to Leo healing him, though not completely, when there was a knock at the door. The sisters looked at each other.

"Were you expecting anyone?" Piper asked the rest of the Halliwells in the house.

"Not really but I didn't think he wouldn't come." Paige said after a round of no-s, nope-s, nada-s and other variations of the word.

"Paige what's that supposed to mean?" Joe knew when his wife was hiding something.

"Cammie and Zach are here, well not here, here, well I think Zach is but any way, I'm just gonna go get the door."

"Paige." Joe yelled. "You can never get a straight answer out of that woman." Joe said annoyed.

"For better or for worse remember Joe." Piper laughed and then joined her sister at the door with Joe closely behind.

Zach was about to walk away when he heard the door creak open so he turned around seeing Paige, Piper and Joe in the doorway.

"Zach, hi." Piper said walking towards the boy.

"Hi Piper." Zach replied politely, he'd always been a little scared of the eldest Halliwell. "Paige, Zach nodded towards Paige. "Joe." Zach noticed the man had been healed, obviously with an argument because he wasn't fully healed.

"Do you want something?" Paige asked.

"Not especially, just, now Cammie's here will there be more demon attacks? I mean I know there will be but," Zach rubbed the back of his neck.

"Zach I know you're worried, but her powers are tied to her emotions, and if the binding potion is working properly, when she needs them she'll be able to use them. Do you want to come inside, it's a bit chilly?" Paige asked, Zach nodded and walked inside as Wyatt and Chris walked in from the kitchen. Wyatt nodded in the direction of Zach while Chris started talking to him. Everyone walked into the sun-room making pointless small talk because no one wanted to talk about what was really on their minds.


	9. Bex finds out

Zach walked into the hotel room around midday after visiting the Halliwells and was met by the sight of an unconscious, bloody, broken Cammie and the COC mark on the wall._ If they finally got her, why didn't they take her?_ It was then that Zach noticed the triquetra on the wall. _Cammie's powers must've kicked in so the triquetra was burned onto the wall, that must've scared my mother away, some demon she is. Still at least Cammie's still here. Now how'm I gonna get Cammie to the manor? Dude your half demon just shimmer! _Zach mentally slapped himself for being so stupid. He placed his hand on Cammie and shimmered away thinking that one of the Halliwell's could clear up the mess.

Abby had been on a mission in Cairo when Joe woke up, and was now returning to the Gallagher Academy to help with the search for Cammie, who she had recently learned was not her sister's daughter nut Joseph Soloman's. _ As if that man hadn't caused enough trouble already!_

When Abby entered the school she saw Bex, Macey and Liz sat outside Rachel's office trying to hear the conversation Rachel was having with Joe about the whereabouts of Cammie. Abby decided to sneak up to the girls and make them jump. When she did it she got the desired effect when all three girls shouted her name in surprise while Abby just laughed.

"So are you girls trying to practice your spy skill or are you just eavesdropping?"

"I want to say practicing spying but its useless lying to you so I'm saying we're just plain eavesdropping." Macey said and the other two nodded in agreement. Abby sat down next to them.

"I know you're worried but, I shouldn't tell you this, Joe might just send me to hell." The last part of the statement got some weird looks. "Literally he can. Honest," Abby held her hands up "Joe's a witch." Abby held her hand up telling them that what she said next would answer their questions.

"No I'm not lying; Joe is a witch, a wiccan witch so they use the word witch for both genders. I knew all of this from the first time I met him, but what I didn't know is what I'm going to tell you next." Abby turned to face Bex who was the only one out of the three who had more chance of understanding.

"Joe went to London didn't he? Don't answer I now he did. But did you wonder how he got there so fast? That was orbing, you can go anywhere in a second, no matter where. Does that explain how Joe had the uncanny ability to show up instantly, anyway. Three other men came as well, Leo, Christopher and Wyatt. Now I'm not too good with the family, it's huge but I think that Wyatt and Chris are Joe's nephews and the other man, Leo is their father, the boys' mother is Joe's wife's sister, Piper I think. Enough about that, the point is, Joe's married, and has kids, plural however only one of them knows that he is her father. The other two are twins." Abby's voice turned serious. "And both of them go to this school. Ever noticed how Joe is especially hard yet kind to Cammie?"

"Cammie is Mr. Soloman's daughter?" Bex asked in disbelief.

"Yep, and Bex ever noticed how you and Cammie shared a strong bond that neither of you could explain? When Cammie was upset or anxious you knew exactly what she was thinking? Ok maybe exactly is too strong a word. Going off topic, the point is Bex, you're not just Rebecca Baxter, you're Rebecca Melinda Halliwell-Soloman with Baxter added if you want to, but right now you and Cammie are in serious danger, you are both very powerful witches that are going to do amazing things together all you need to do is concentrate and you'll know exactly where Cammie is. Just concentrate and trust me."

Bex couldn't believe it but she knew Abby was right, almost as much as she knew she and Cammie had always been close. Bex nodded not being able to speak because of shock. The other two weren't much better.

"So, Mr. Soloman, he's, Bex's, I mean, has the world finally gone MAD?" Macey yelled. Abby chuckled at the girls dramatics.

"I can't believe I missed it!" Liz slapped herself, the three had looked strangely alike.

"Don't think you're any less of a genius Liz, I'm the one who should've noticed it, but we're twins, why don't we look more alike."

"Oh you do but you have glamour on, if you want to interrupt my sister's conversation rudely with me Joe can take it off for you." Bex thought that Abby was way too calm for the situation but followed her into Rachel's office any way. Now she knew that Joe was her father she couldn't look him in the eye because she was wondering what was so bad that he had to give her and Cammie up for, why would someone do that.

"Abby, when did you get back?" Rachel stood up and gave her sister a hug.

"Oh, about 10 minutes ago." Abby replied in the voice that she knew annoyed her sister.

"What were you doing?"

"Have you not noticed the girl behind me 'cause I'm pretty sure Joe has." Abby chuckled lightly waiting to be yelled at.

"You told her!" Rachel practically screamed, while Joe became uncomfortable and the room seemed to get smaller.

"What was I supposed to do? Let her go on thinking that she was helpless in this world. At least this way when her powers come she won't be scared like Cammie will be." While the sisters were arguing Joe was having a quiet conversation with Bex.

"Do you want me to take the glamour off?" Joe asked hoping that Bex would say something it hurt him to see her so upset and feeling betrayed. "Or I could leave it on, whatever you want."

"I want to go to Cammie, she's hurt and in San Francisco. Is that where my mom is?"

"Yes." Joe sighed then spoke louder. "We need to go to the manor." The sisters nodded while Bex stood silent while blue and white orbs surrounded her.

When they entered the house tears were streaming down Bex's face, she didn't know what to do, she looked around as the adults went off to talk to the other adults. Bex noticed that there were no kids about. She was lost in thought when a woman walked up to her, she wasn't sure who this woman was, but she wasn't especially tall. The woman was bout to speak when a man called her name. Piper she was called Bex was just about to leave when she heard Zach's voice, she instantly turned around because she knew that Zach and Cammie had been travelling together.

After catching a look at Zach she saw a red liquid, it took a few seconds for her to register that the liquid was blood, and it was Cammie's. As soon as she did she ran towards her catching Zach off guard at her being there.

"Bex?" Zach asked with a hint of surprise in his voice, instead of answering Bex started crying even more. Zach sighed knowing that the same thing happened when Cammie was injured saving Macey and that Bex wouldn't be able to o anything but cry until Cammie woke up. Zach walked up to Bex and put his arms around her whispering into her ear that Cammie would be fine, slowly Zach managed to pull Bex away from Cammie and into the kitchen where he got her a glass of water.

Bex sat on a chair not talking, her eyes glazed over and she was lost inside her own mind, Zach knew better than to try talk to her at this point so he just sat opposite her waiting for her to speak.

In the lounge it had been said that no one person could heal Cammie, the injuries were too great and obviously caused by numerous demons, and no one was powerful enough to heal that, well the avatars would've been but they're gone, for now.

Jenna, Wyatt and Chris were called down from their conference with the elders to heal Cammie, but they still couldn't heal her completely, she did wake up though. The kids had been the last magical resort; Cammie had to go to Hospital. Piper, Phoebe and Leo took Cammie to the hospital while Zach was still trying to get through to Bex. It had been an hour of failed attempts when Zach finally decided to go get Macey and Liz to try getting her out of it he was fairly certain if Bex knew so would they.


	10. Where's Zach

Zach shimmered into the hall not caring how many people saw him do it; the cleaners could sort it out if they wanted to. He was moving through the crowd tears streaming down his face because he went to see how Cammie was doing before he came to find Macey and Liz, almost every girl turned to look his way wondering why he was there, he had was the one that convinced Cammie to leave, he was the son of the one of the people that were trying to get to Cammie, Zach ignored all the glares and comments he could see and hear, even some of the teachers were doing it, but no one stopped him, not in the state he was in, they could all tell that something had happened, and it was something bad, not to mention the fact that about 50 of the students had seen him appear from no where.

When Zach failed to find them in the hall he went to their room, saw them, said nothing, grabbed their arms and shimmered out. When they could see again they saw Bex at the table not moving, they couldn't even tell if she was breathing.

"Help her." Zach pointed from Liz and Macey to Bex then shimmered out.

Zach stopped by the hospital. Cammie had passed out again. The sight of her in the bed unconscious was more than Zach could deal with, he'd seen it once before, but never had he felt so helpless, never had he not been able to heal her. Zach couldn't feel anything but anger and Leo could see that, it was the same look he had had when Gideon killed Chris, only in Zach it was more than anger, it was pain, and a lot of it.

"Don't do it Zach." Leo warned. Zach just shook himself free of Leo's grasp and shimmered to his mother and her little circle.

Back in the manor things weren't going much better, Liz and Macey were yelling at Joe because he had abandoned his daughters and that was the reason Bex wasn't talking, while Coop along with Melinda, Hope and Penny (Coop and Phoebe's daughters) were trying to calm the situation down, Wyatt and Chris had taken it upon themselves to try help Bex, Jenna was sat watching it all and Paige was sat on the couch crying. Jenna had had enough and yelled at every Halliwell in the house to shut up then added Liz and Macey. Jenna took control of the situation.

"Wyatt go get Aunt Piper, Aunt Phoebe and Uncle Leo from the Hospital, Chris, go find Zach. Melinda, Hope, Liz and Macey try to help Bex. Penny and Uncle Coop help mom. Dad, sit there and don't interfere, you're never good in a situation like this." The Halliwells in the room laughed, while Joe nodded knowing she was right and sat in the chair keeping his mouth shut. "Right then now would you all like to go do you're jobs."

Coop and Penny did a good job at calming down Paige and Melinda, Hope, Liz and Macey managed to get Bex talking, Wyatt got Piper, Phoebe and Leo from the hospital, Joe did an excellent job at sitting doing nothing, Rachel and Abby had melted into the background having a discussion themselves. The only one that failed at their task was Chris.

"I can't find Zach anywhere." Were the words that came from Chris' moth when he came back from, well, lots of places.

"That's because he doesn't want to be found. He's in the underworld. He's acting like I did after Gideon." Leo said, the

Sisters nodded being the only ones that knew about that. "Except he's not angry really, he's hurt, he's blaming himself, there's nothing we can do to help him, only Cammie can, and since she's unconscious and injured there's not going to be much she can do to help. On top of all that, it was Zach's mother who injured Cammie, so…" Leo walked over to Jenna and whispered something in her ear, Jenna nodded.

"So what are we going to do?" Joe asked, knowing that he could help Zach a little, or at least calm him down.

"Is there a way to no forget that, it won't work." Bex said.

"No what were you going to say?" Macey asked. To answer Macey's question Bex pulled her and Liz to the other side of the room.

"You know I have that glamour thing on that can make you look like someone else, we could put one on someone else to make them look like Cammie. Only problem is she's unconscious, injured and in hospital, so Zach wouldn't believe it, you see?" After a minute the other two nodded realizing why they couldn't do it and walked back over to the adults.

The adults in the room looked at the girls wondering what they were talking about. It was only Phoebe that knew what it was, and she was the only one that knew how the girls were feeling, the other empaths had blocked everything out because there was too much, but Phoebe was concentrating her empath power on the three girls. Macey was annoyed and sad, Liz was frustrated and calm but Bex, she was on a whole different emotional level, she felt hate towards Joe, annoyance at Zach's reckless actions, love towards Cammie, Macey and Liz, joy from thinking that she had a sister, sadness because there was nothing she could do to help, and lastly pain, she felt betrayed by the Baxter's, Joe, Rachel and most of the other adults in this room who never bothered to tell her that she had a huge family that had magic, that Cammie was her twin, when she felt alone why had none of them come to help her.

"So, does anyone have a plan?" Leo asked, everyone shook their heads but Bex who stood there thinking. "Bex?"

"Huh, oh well kinda I can tell you where he'll be but not what to do when you get there."

"So where do you think he'll be?" Joe was hoping that he hadn't gone to fight his mother.

"Well, I think he'll go back to our school, then his and then to his mother."

"So how far do you think he's gone?"

"I think he's still somewhere in our school, or pointlessly taking his anger out on something else." Everyone noticed how Bex had so suddenly gotten used to the idea of magic.

"Like demons?" Joe

"Demons? No, something of his or Cammie's, like say, the school." Everyone stared at Bex with open mouths.


	11. And the end,for now

"Arrgg" Zach yelled as he threw a fire ball at the back wall of the dining hall at the Gallagher academy for exceptional young women. Zach's face had turned a shade of bright red and tears had stained his cheeks, in short Zach looked like hell.

The fireball had no effect on the wall just like the energy ball and plasma ball before it, but Zach didn't care. No one dared to enter the hall. No one knew what was going on, how Zach was dong that, but they did know that whatever it was it was dangerous.

A few minutes after the fireball was thrown strange blue and white orbs materialized in the foyer of the school revealing Joseph Soloman, Leo Wyatt, Chris and Wyatt Halliwell, along with Bex Macey and Liz.

"Where is he?" Joe shouted to anyone paying any attention, everyone looked towards the doors in the dining hall. Joe made a point of storming through the crowd daring anyone to stop him. Everyone moved out of his way, then Bex jumped in front of him and told him no. Joe tried to move Bex out of the way but failed as Bex flipped him onto his back then kicked him hard in the stomach making him take longer to get up.

Inside the dining hall Bex saw the back of Zach's head and fire, lots of fire. Zach had managed to set very table, bench and anything else made of wood, on fire. Bex coughed when she entered as she was hit by a wall of smoke. Zach didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"What do you want Bex?"

"You need to stop this! Zach please, what do you think Cammie would say if she saw you?"

"Well Cammie's not here is she? She's unconscious in a hospital bed and it's my fault. I should have protected her, I shouldn't have left her alone."

"Stop with the self pity Zach. Ok it's your fault, fine whatever I don't care, I've never really been your biggest fan, but you've got to get over this, Cammie needs you. She will need you. Do you want her to wake up and see that you're not there? Do you want her to think that you don't care about her? Do you know how long it took her to let you in? No you don't! You just hid behind that cocky little smile of yours when you knew what was going on, you knew Cammie was in constant danger whenever she left, whenever she was alone and you didn't do a thing to help. Ugh, Zach you just, she fell for you, and she fell bad. She wouldn't have gone with anyone out of these walls apart from you, and now you just don't give a shit do you? You didn't even try to protect her."

"Is that what you think? You think that I left Cammie to fend for herself?"

"That's sure what it looked like."

"Did you not notice how I was never around at breakfast or other points during the day; do you want to know what I was doing? I was fighting the demons that knew who you were, the ones who wanted you dead. So I didn't leave Cammie to fend for herself, nor did I leave you. All I was ever doing was protecting you. So don't talk to me about abandoning people because I would never do that, never."

"So now you're Mr. Bloody Sensitive. I'll never abandon anyone, yeah right what proof do you have?"

"Did I ever leave Cammie, you, Joe? No I didn't. Do you know why? I know what it's like to have someone leave you whether by choice or not. Have you ever seen someone killed right in front of you? Cause I have and it was my father, and on top of that it was my mother that killed him. Then my brother left us, yes Bex that's right I have a brother, and it's not a nice feeling to have someone you love just get ripped out of your life."

"Zach I'm, I'm, I didn't know."

"Yeah well now you do. Does that tell you I'm never going to abandon her no matter what or do you want more proof cause I can sure give you some, Joe was the first person ever who didn't abandon me. I don't even know where this is going, just leave m alone, I'll come back once I've done something that I should've done a long time ago."

"Zach, you can't kill your mother." Bex warned.

"Who said anything about killing, I was thinking more along the lines of purgatory." Zach said with an eye.

Bex walked out of the dining hall 10minutes after she had gone in, Joe was still recovering from the kick and no one else had wanted to go in with the fear of making Zach even angrier. Bex walked out covered in smoke, Macey and Liz ran up to hug her.

Bex turned to face Leo "He's gone to his mother." Leo nodded in reply and orbed away, next Bex turned to Joe and said "Can we go back to Cammie please?" Joe also nodded as the two of them orbed away.

In the underworld

"You dared to go up against me? Do you want to end up like you brother?" A tall female demon asked the dark haired boy who may people have said could play Harry Potter, if only they knew.

"What, no demonic abilities and not remembering what you've done? I would really like that; unfortunately I have a girl to save so if you don't mind." Zach motioned his mother out of the way. She rolled her eyes and moved as much as she didn't want to admit it, she really didn't want to loose another son.

"Tank you, now what did you do to Cammie."

"Who, moi? Well she is a little charmed one isn't she? I really don't want the true charmed ones rising up against me."

"So you try to kill her?"

"How else am I supposed to stop them?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe follow in dad's footsteps, just don't fall in love with Phoebe." *hint hint* " That wouldn't be a good idea."

"Oh, very funny Zachary. Now what do you want?"

"To find out where Harry is." *another hint hint into sequal*

"You'll never find him." Zach's mother (Sorry idk her name) laughed.

"Do I have to threaten you with purgatory for you to tell me?"

"Fine, he's in Scotland right now, and probably asleep, are you happy?"

"It's a start." Zach shimmered out just before Leo orbed in.

"What did he want?" Leo asked the woman.

"He's gone to find his brother, and Leo, go get yourself a job at Hogwarts, you're gonna need it." Leo orbed out wondering if every Goode was that cryptic.

A/N

Ok I'm sorry for being evil but I'm leaving this story on a cliff-hanger and starting on the sequel. The sequel might be in Harry Potter and GG section but def. in Charmed GG section, I know that makes no sense. Any way, I hope you took note of my hints into the past and future. So long for now, well ok I'll tell you that Cammie wakes up at the beginning of the next story but that's it ok? Mu ha ha ha. Talk again when I post sequel.

Mog xx


End file.
